


initial appointment

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bruises, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Multi, Scratching, Sloppy Makeouts, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Val is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Dr. Valdemar heard that you had questions about Dr. Devorak.. among other things. Gender neutral Val.





	initial appointment

They've been on your mind since the day you walked into the parlour where they were waiting. As you entered, faces all around the room instantly turned your way, cooing and beckoning, but it was their mystery that drew you in. Their unusual ruby eyes, perfect complexion - well, from what you could see. Most of their face covered by a medical mask. "Y/n, sit here!" someone beckoned, "no, sit with me!" another called. But you walked as if magnetized to the spot on the couch next to Them.  
They caught eye contact with you and held it as everyone began speaking at once, asking you questions, commenting that you were different than they expected, "so cute!" The little one exclaimed. You forced yourself to tear your gaze away to smile at your guests.

You wandered mindlessly up to your room, tired from the past several days of trying to find some way to prove Dr. Devorak innocent. You sighed, closing your door, stripping off your clothes and collapsing into bed. Your mind drifted back to them, to Dr. Valdemar... their perfect face, lithe body... those long fingers.... you moaned as you trailed your hand down your body and into your panties, finding yourself already slick at the thought of them. You imagined them in your bed, on top of you.. their hands sliding all over your body, down your sides. Brushing across the curve of your ass as they pulled your panties off, their mouth on your thighs.. you bit your lip as you came, moaning their name into the still air of your empty bedroom. You rolled over and dozed off, imagining their arms around you.

Morning came quickly, you heard Portia enter and tear open the curtains with impossible energy for the hour. "Good morning y/n!" She exclaimed energetically. You moaned in response, then became immediately aware of your state of undress. You looked down to ensure you were covered, you were tangled in the blankets, but nothing was peeking out. She smiled brightly at you. "Doctor Valdemar was asking about you this morning.. they give me the creeps. You can pretend I never told you, no one would blame you." She said.  
"Oh?" You said, trying to mask your excitement. "W-what did they say? What do they want?" You tried to speak slowly and evenly, but Portia looked at you suspiciously.  
"Oh I dunno, they said you were an interesting.. uh, I think they called you a specimen. And they were asking where to find you, but you weren't up yet."  
"Where are they?" You asked, practically leaping out of bed. Portia turned away, red faced.  
"Oh I just saw them, out in the hallway. But-" You cut her off as you pulled on your clothes from yesterday, telling her you'll get back to her about looking for Dr. Devorak. You were supposed to go into town with her this afternoon to find him and get him to talk. 

You ran out of your room, not even closing the door, looking both ways. The hallway was empty. You started down the hall to the right, rounding a corner and "AUGH!" slamming into something solid. "What the fu-!" You stopped, the blood drained from your face as you looked up into Dr. Valdemar's crimson eyes. "O-oh hi Doctor, I'm sorry, I-"  
"Hello little one.." they spoke softly, cocking their head to one side, "I hear you've been asking around about our dear Dr. Devorak." They stared at you, unblinking. "Perhaps I can be of assistance..?"  
"That would be helpful! Okay.. uh, what do you know about him?" You ask.  
"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere." They suggested. You nodded, looking around. Some of the servants were looking at the two of you strangely. You realized you were practically standing up against them and took a step backward. "Sorry..." you whispered.  
"Come." They stated in an almost demanding voice. You followed.  
You followed them down the hallway. Around a corner. Down some stairs, around another corner, and to the library entry. They opened the large door with ease and you followed them through, door closing behind you. They approached a bookshelf wordlessly, pulling a few books out from their slots. To your surprise, a doorway appeared. They descended, not looking back. You scrambled to follow close behind down the dark steps as the door creaked shut behind you.  
The darkness enveloped you, hardly able to see. You reached your hands out, stepping cautiously, afraid to fall. You couldn't hear the doctor in front of you but you felt their shoulder when you reached out. They stopped abruptly, grasping your upper arm before continuing, preventing you from falling down the steep stairway.  
After several minutes, you reached the bottom. There was a torch here, a dim light illuminating stone walls and a door in front of you. You looked up at them to see them peering down at you as they let go of your arm. They pulled off their mask, hanging it on a little hook on the wall, and walked up to the door.  
They lead you into a cavernous room, filled with solid metal tables and an overwhelming amount of medical equipment - on the walls, the tables, on stands, everywhere. You looked around, wandering further into the room, taking everything in. It was dimly lit, much like the last room, with torches that were lit along the walls. How could anyone see in here? You felt their presence behind you, you turned to see them standing inches away, smiling down at you with razor sharp teeth.  
"What would you like to know?" They asked, trapping your gaze as they did on the day you met them.  
"Ahh.. what ahh.. what kind of person was Dr. Devorak? Did you know him well?" You ask. Their smile grew.  
"Did you really come down here to ask me that?" They ask. You try to keep your jaw from dropping as you felt a blush creep across your features. They continued to stare at you, to smile at you, unmoving.  
"We-well.. it w-would help-p.." You stuttered, trying and failing to smile back at them. They moved forward, you stepped back. They stepped forward again, you shuffled further back. Your heart was pounding in your chest. Sure, you fantasized about being alone with them since you laid eyes on them but you never really thought it would happen.  
They advanced on you until you were backed up against one of the tables. They glanced behind you at it.  
"Ahh, the lovely tables, how I miss the beautiful operations, the enlightening vivisections, the screaming.." They shifted their gaze back to yours, your eyes were opened wide, your jaw slack.. did they just say... vivise-  
In an instant, their face was centimeters from yours. Your breath caught in your throat, you could actually hear your heart slamming against your chest, as if it was trying to run away. You didn't think, you were drawn to close the gap between your lips and theirs, you closed your eyes and expected them to pull away but instead you met their soft, cool lips in a tentative kiss. You pulled away a little and opened your eyes to meet theirs again, their pupils blown, covering most of the usually prominent red.  
"I want to see you." They whispered. You stared back, unsure of what they meant. Their fingers curled under the hem of your shirt as you stared at them, unable to comprehend their words. They tilted their head to the side again, smiling at you. The air was silent around you, time slowed to a standstill, all of a sudden you remembered to breathe. "Is that not what you want?" They ask after what seemed like an eternity.  
"W-what?" You ask, desperate for clarification, obviously you knew what you wanted them to mean, but-  
"Did you not hear me the first time I told you to undress yourself?" They asked, more authoritative this time. The color drained from your face as you allowed them to pull your shirt up, slowly. You tugged it quickly over your head, tossing it to the floor. They purred, staring wide eyed at your exposed flesh. "More."  
You obeyed, bending over to tear off the rest of your clothes. You were pretty sure your heart was going to explode. You looked back up at them, they looked thoroughly pleased. "On the table."  
It only took you a second to realize that you needed to be doing something. You practically jumped up on the table, the cold metal making you gasp.  
"Lay down, little one." They said softly, you obeyed hesitantly, you were completely exposed, nothing to cover you from their wide gaze. They took your wrist in their gloved hand, raised it above your head, and you felt them securing it there with a tight binding. They did the same with your other wrist. Your ankle. Your other ankle. You whimpered, wiggling a little. They had no give. They smiled, clearly very pleased.  
They leaned over your face, grinning at you, moving closer and closer until they caught your hot lips in their cold ones. You moaned into their mouth as they deepened the kiss, their slippery tongue sliding over yours, teeth pulling at your lips painfully. You tasted blood as they pulled away, crimson and saliva dripping off their teeth. You heard a snap, glancing down as they pulled their gloves off, tossing them to the floor. Their hands made their way up the side of your leg, up your stomach, you shivered under their cold hands. They held your gaze as they brushed the underside of your breast, drawing a gasp from your lips, eyes wide. They squeezed lightly, your eyes rolled back before returning to their interested gaze. They brushed over your nipple, their other hand resting on your stomach, inching down further down, past your belly button, grazing your thighs. A chill ran through your veins as they pinched your nipple, tugging harshly. You strained against the restraints, unable to move, unable to curl away from their touch. Their gaze drifted down your body, taking in every inch of you as if they were trying to memorize you. They let go of your breast after one more squeeze, drifting down to your navel. They traced circles on your open thighs, staring at your exposed folds, you could feel yourself growing wet under their sharp gaze.  
"I heard you last night." They said softly. "Fucking yourself. Moaning my name." Their gaze caught yours again as you felt a finger swipe up your wet slit. You moaned loudly as they brushed against your hole, your begging clit. They grinned, displaying sharp teeth. Fingernails cut into your thigh as they continued to rub your dripping pussy at an agonizingly slow pace.  
"P-please!" You cried out, twitching each time their finger passed over your sensitive nub.  
"What is it that you're pleading for?" They asked, teasingly.  
"Please I wa-ant to co-o-me!" You stutter out desperately as they rubbed their thumb over your clit haphazardly.  
"Ahh.. I see." They sighed. You closed your eyes as they pulled their hands away, off of you.  
You felt them lean over your form, and before you could open your eyes, you felt their hot breath on your wet folds, and their cold, slimy tongue glide across your opening.  
"MMmmmm y-yes don't stop-" You whimpered helplessly. You could feel their tongue pressing at your hole, then sliding in, deeper than you expected. You sighed loudly as they filled you perfectly. You could feel them groan into you, the vibrations making you shudder. They began pressing in and out at the most delicious pace, your moaning becoming louder, more desperate, until they pulled away.  
You cried out in protest, eyes squeezed shut, immediately feeling completely empty.  
You felt pressure sink onto you, opening your eyes you saw theirs, directly above you, inches from yours. They licked their glistening lips as their hand returned to your dripping thighs, rubbing just where you needed them, as they nestled their face into your neck.  
"Ahhh yes YES PLE-AHH!" You gasped loudly as you felt their teeth press into your skin, blinding pain blurring your vision. You could feel their other hand, freezing cold on your stomach, nails beginning to sink into your sensitive skin. "Ahh! P-please Val-ahh!" you moaned shamelessly as their teeth scraped over your skin, fingers clutching your waist as they circled your entrance with their other hand. Teeth pierced your skin again and you cried out as they pushed a long, slender finger into your sopping wet pussy. You tried to squirm against your bonds as they bit at your skin, you could feel the angry burns surfacing on your skin whenever you strain against them. Valdemar bit into your shoulder as they pressed another finger inside you, curling them expertly to graze against a most sensitive spot while rubbing their palm gently against your clit. You cried out, desperately trying to rub yourself against their hand as they bit you and dug their nails into your skin, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body, not enough pressure on your clit... so close..  
"PLEASE PLEASE AHH!" You cried out, pulling hard on your bonds to grind against their hand while they fucked you with their fingers, your soaked hole making obscene noises as you soaked them to their wrist in your juices. You pried your eyes open as you felt their tongue on your jawline, their hand leaving your waist to squeeze your breast and torture your nipple. Their hooded eyes nearly completely black with arousal, they caught your lips in a bruising kiss, their tongue savagely attacking your mouth, their teeth scraping, drawing even more blood from your torn lips.  
They quickened their pace, fucking you harder as you cried out into their kiss, they scratched angry red lines into your skin, trailing up to squeeze your throat as saliva specked with blood dribbled out of your mouths. Their palm rubbed against your clit as they sent you over the edge, you moaned their name breathlessly as you came violently on their hand, they continued to fuck you and torture your oversensitive clit, squeezing your neck as black specks appeared across your vision and the world fell away around you.  
You could feel them climb off you, their footsteps fading. You managed to pry your eyes open as you could see them approaching, face wet and streaked with red, with a towel. You opened your mouth to speak as they leaned over you, wordlessly wiping away your come, cleaning you. You smiled.  
They untied you without a word, and you sat up. They leaned over to pick up your clothes and hand them to you, you reached out and caught their chin between your fingers and they froze. You leaned in to kiss them gently, they kissed you back, impossibly soft.  
"There is a restroom over there-" They pointed to a corner "If you'd like to get dressed."  
You smiled and slid off the table, taking your clothes and making your way over to the bathroom. Upon entering, you closed the door, glancing to the mirror. You gasped in disbelief, rushing to the mirror. Crescent shaped wounds littered your chest and stomach, little bruises and pinholes covered your neck, marking you. Your wrists sore and raw. You quickly cleaned up and got dressed, exiting to find the doctor cleaning the table. Typical doctor.  
"Hey, how am I supposed to hide these!?" You teased, motioning to your neck. They smiled at you, teeth shining, obviously proud. You laughed and shook your head. "Can you walk me back up at least?" You ask.  
They stopped what they were doing and looked at you, confused. "I thought you wanted to discuss Dr. Devorak?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Val, or Portia, or Julian... the usual.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xo


End file.
